


SHAMEFUL DISCOVERY

by Mimi14



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Andreil - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Sex Tape, moves night, sex scene, the foxe's reaction to andreil in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi14/pseuds/Mimi14
Summary: It's been a long week, and the foxes are gathered in the girls room for a movie night, all of them save for Andrew and Neil, who are out for the weekend.  when is time to actually start to watch the film, they realize that it may not be the kind of movie that they were expecting to watch. Someone has changed the DVD, and what they end up watching is a private and intimate film of andreil.  How are they gonna react when they have to face Neil, and Andrew again¿





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week, and the foxes are gathered in the girls room for a movie night, all of them save for Andrew and Neil, who are out for the weekend. when is time to actually start to watch the film, they realize that it may not be the kind of movie that they were expecting to watch. Someone has changed the DVD, and what they end up watching is a private and intimate film of andreil. How are they gonna react when they have to face Neil, and Andrew again¿
> 
> It's my first work, hope you enjoy

1.SHAMEFUL DISCOVERY

It had been a long week, they had to increase the amount of time they spent training in order to prepare for the last game of the season. Everyone was a little nervous, it was the second time in a row that they would be playing on finals, and though the nerves seemed to keep them on a constant edge, no one could deny the happiness that radiated from The Whole team.

It had been a year since their last final game, and a lot of things had changed in that time. Dan and Matt reminded as always, happy and smug all the time, Kevin was being less of an asshole at practices, Aaron kept dating Katelyn, and now, there were more times when he would sneak out with her after practices. Allison was still trying to get over Seth's death, but was doing better thanks to the whole teams support. And Nicky was as happy as he could be, due to his blond boyfriend having moved to work nearby.

Everything seemed to be fitting into place, especially Andrew and Neil's relationship. These days they where less reluctant to show their affection in public. It was clear on everyone's eyes that they were very much in love. So many times the foxes would catch them looking at each other from opposite sides of the court, and smiling. More and more they were beginning to look like a normal couple. It would take them time to be fully ok, but, after all they had gone trough, it was only natural that they were advancing in a rather slow pace. It was truly a beautiful sight to catch Andrew looking at Neil's direction with a dazed expression, Looking at him as if all the universe revolved around him.

Neil was getting better at trusting the people around him, his new found family. And it was more common now to see him smiling. Brief smiles that always reached his eyes, small ones, but still a progress.

The foxes were hella tired after the whole week of hard training and preparation for their final tests, so when Dan and Matt offered to host a movie night, everyone agreed. Well, everyone but Neil and Andrew, who were going to spend the weekend in Columbia. Andrew had been having some nightmares, and Neil decided that a weekend out would help.

It was late afternoon, and the rest of the foxes were gathered at The girls room. The shutters were closed and the big led tv screen was open. All the foxes were scattered around the room. Matt had brought some movies from his room, and the girls had offered to get the alcohol for the aftermath. The thing is that nobody expected what was going to happen, no one was quite ready for it neither. Matt opened the little plastic box that contained the DVD, expecting to find "fast and furious", but finding instead a DVD with a name on it " fucking junkie" was written in black letters on the surface of it. Of course, this startled the foxes. " who touched my film collection?" Said mad looking directly at Nicky, who a week before had borrowed some of his dvds to watch with Erick.

Nicky stared at Mat, before raising his hands in defense and saying " hey!, don't look at me, why would I touch it?" It may have made sense that none of the foxes knew anything about it, after all, why would any of them be changing a DVD, when they weren't all that into moves? , they only used them as an excuse to get boozed and have a good time.

"Just put it on so we can see what it is" said Allison smirking, " it may be a homemade video of those two, you never know.." Dann looked at her a little wary, and quickly got up to get the DVD from Matts hands " no, what if its private, they would not like for us to watch something of theirs without permission" , though she was a little curious herself.

Nicky stared at her for a second before saying, " c'mon now that we have found something that may actually be interesting, we have the duty to watch it. Besides, it may help settle a couple bets. Like the one about..." Rene cut him before he could even finish " it is not going to be that kind of film Nicky, and we should not be invading their privacy." To that dan added " Imagine the little monster's retaliation if he ever finds out. I really don't want to die before I graduate".

Allison got up and took the DVD from dan's hands " cmon, he's not gonna find out if no one tells him. And I will not be able to get on with my life if I don't know what's on it" .  
" then lets vote on it" said Matt from the couch, were he had sat to observe their conversation. It didn't take them long to vote. Allison, Nicky, Matt and Erik voted in favor, Dan wasn't sure at the beginning, but curiosity won her over and decided to vote in favor. Aaron voted against it, afraid of what he might be forced to watch, and Kevin didn't care enough to put in a vote.

And so that is how the foxes ended up playing the mysterious DVD, which got them all with their mouths wide open in less than 5 minutes. They were watching the screen wide eyed and without uttering a word, well, at lest, after the first chorus of surprise had swiped over.

 

_"You sure about this" asked Neil for the tenth time looking a little doubtful._

_"I told you, it's fine, I'm not going to change my mind. Stop asking" Andrew looked a little bit annoyed at his boyfriend._

_Neil looked a little uncertain, but still followed Andrews order and lied in bed. He didn't understand why he wanted to record them having sex, but he wasn't about to deny this to Andrew. Not when his normally hazel eyes were timed with a raw and desperate want. A want that made Neil shudder. He was almost naked, save for his underwear, while Andrew had only removed his shirt. Complete nudity is something that had taken them a while to get to, just as sex, but now they were more comfortable with it. Neil still remember the first time they had sex, real sex. It had been only a couple of months ago, and Neil was a little nervous, being his first time and all. It ended up being their favorite pastime, making them sink out of their friends sight whenever they could to perform it._

_Neil still was a little self conscious about it, he was especially embarrassed at the way his mouth seemed to get a will of its own whenever Andrew hit that marvelous spot that made him moan. The first time Neil had let out a sound, neither of both were ready for it, specially Neil, who had tried to hide his face on his arm, in an attempt of blocking Andrews's sight of him. Not that it worked, since Andrew had demanded in that growling tone of his, Neil look at him. And of corse, reluctantly, Neil had obliged. Really he couldn't deny him anything when he used that voice._

_Now they were both on the bed, Neil sporting a semi, and Andrew, on top of him, looking for all the world, like a famished predator._

_Andrew had settled the camera on the side of the bed, pointing at them. He hadn't told Neil, but he had been thinking about it for a few weeks. He wanted to have something to get off to, when Neil were in Britain to visits his mother's family, which apparently needed to be a family reunion in which no other friends, nor boyfriend, was allowed to tag along. It had taken some convincing to make the foxes be ok with the idea, but seeing how Neil really wanted to keep in touch with the last remains of his family.._

_"Just relax and let me take care of you babe" said Andrew, getting closer to Neil's neck. He started to lick the soft spot that connected Neil's neck with his shoulder. Reliving at Neil's harsh breathing. Neil was really quick to melt to Andrews touch. It usually only took a little bit of contact to have him panting and needy. Which Andrew was not complaining about. He loved seeing him melting under his touch, though he wouldn't admit it, the fact of having Neil being completely his made him be really smug. He never thought he would ever want to be this close whit another human being, not until he met the blue eyed, auburn hair guy._

_He started tracing paths across Neil's skin, swiping his tongue above the warm and marred skin of his beautiful striker. Those scars were one of Andrew's favorite spots to spend time on. Since it was something he alone, was allowed to do. He kept liking and swiping his tongue over his beautiful skin until he got to Neil's wonderful nipples. That was one of the spots that had him panting the hardest, and he delighted spending his time playing with them. " fuck!, Andrew" said Neil trough rasped breaths " do you always have to spend so much time on them" . Andrews only response was a soft growl. Something that made Neil shudder. Oh god, he was absolutely at Andrews mercy on this.  
Andrew kept working on Neil's nipples, softly bitting them, and swiping his tongue slowly. Letting out soft breaths on Neil's skin, While his hands started to trail paths around Neil's muscled stomach, and reaching slowly to place a hand above the waste line of his boxers. Neil was growing impatient and did not have any reservations letting him know how bad he wanted Andrew to start touching him lower. " be patient, there is no big finale without a good start" said Andrew._

_Andrew took the hint when Neil started shaking his hips, which yes, drove him insane. So, smirking, he started down a path of sweet kisses through Neil's stomach until he reached the waistline of his boxers. He kept his mouth close to his joint, breathing heavily, but not touching. Wanting to make Neil even more needy. When he looked up and saw Neil's exasperated look, he chuckled and started removing the las piece of cloth his boyfriend was wearing._

" oh my goooooooooooooood!!!!! Said Nicky and Allison at the same time when they saw what was about to happen. Aaron had just left the room at their refusal to remove the tape, but the rest of the foxes were intently watching the screen. It seemed as if they were not even blinking, and trough all their faces, there was a faint blush. Clearly, Neil was a very beautiful boy. Since he was gaining a lot of popularity trough exy, a lot of people had tried to hit on him. Thankfully he was good enough at leashing Andrew to avoid any tragic murders but still.,,.. contrary to what Neil thought, the faint scars on his face, just made him look hotter, and with his Safire blue eyes and his obliviousness, there were few people who wouldn't pay attention to him. Some of the freshman had tried to get close to him, only to get put off by Andrews territorial strikes. And to be honest, all the foxes had thought at one moment or other that they liked him in that way too.

But seeing him like this was really riling them all up. " m...may... maybe we sho...should stop it?" More asked than said Kevin, who was looking for all the world like If that was the last thing he wanted to do. Nicky was sitting on Erick's lap, looking flushed and breathing a little bit heavily. " we have already watched part of it, we might as well finish it" said Allison, who was clutching tightly her cup.

Matt was open mouthed at the sight of Neil's flushed faced and rough panting. It just was a side of Neil that none of the foxes had seen yet. Ok, maybe they should never had seen it but, would you blame them?

Dan was about to say something when something miraculous happened on the screen

_"Shhh babe, if you don't keep your voice down we might alert all the building" Andrew was slowly sucking Neil's dick. Paying special attention to the tip. He had started slow, but had increased the rhythm when he started to feel Neil tense up. Slowly tracing his abdomen with his left hand, while gently brushing his fingers across Neil's tights. "I.....I'm.....close" said Neil between ragged breaths. Andrew was taking in Neil with his warm mouth, gently caressing him._

_"Mmmm...mmmm" was Andrew's only response. Neil started shaking, moving his hips upward towards Andrew's soft, wet mouth. And soon he was reliving himself on it, shuddering while tugging harder at Andrew's hair. Andre swallowed every last drop, not letting his boyfriend see how aroused he was at the sight of Neil._

_"Woooooow! Babe, that was amazing. You are so good at giving head!" Said Neil looking down to Andrew's flushed face. He thought Neil didn't notice, but he knew Andrew loved making Neil melt, which is why he didn't scold him for being smug at Neil's noises. "120% josten!"_

_Andrew, got up, and locking eyes with Neil, he started removing his own pants. Releasing his huge hard cock, already filled with precum. Neil's mouth started to water at the sight of it. He loved being the one to make Andrew look like this._

_Andrew reached for the bed side table and grabbed a small bottle o lube. Neil licked his lips at the sound of it clacking open, and placed himself at a more comfortable position while Andrew spread some lube on his fingers. Andrew warmed it a little in his hands before saying " are you ready babe?" .  
Neil was ready as hell, suddenly wanting, needing Andrew's fingers on him. Filling him with those hard hands. " mmmm...mmmm" that seemed to be all Neil was capable of saying now, and it was enough for Andrew to nod and get to work._

_He started massaging Neil's hole, pressing faintly on the entrance, while looking at his face. Neil was panting heavily. Andrew pushed past the ring of muscle. Stretching Neil's hole slowly, and reliving in the sounds that were escaping his boyfriends mouth. When he was stretched enough, he added a second finger. Neil was starting to shudder, which meant that he had gotten to the sweet spot that made him see the stars " shhh, relax babe, I'm getting there, just one more" said Andrew, voice horse. Andrew kept curling his fingers inside of Neil._

_Neil's dick was hard again, and the tip was throbbing with precum, really a sight to withhold. So Andrew added a third finger and started rolling them inside, hitting restlessly his sweet spot. " aaaahhhh, aaaannd......andreeew" Andrew chuckled a little. Neil wanted to scold him for it, but the non stoping motion of his fingers didn't allow him to articulate full words, let a long full sentences._

_" what? Tell me babe, what do you want? I Don't understand you" oh, the bastard had the grace to be smug about it, but Neil also knew how to play this game " baa....baabyy.... plea...pleaseee, I wa...., waaant yoou iin meee" said Neil. His voice harsh and worn out from the effort. That was all it took to have Andrew removing his fingers and placing himself on top of Neil._

_"Such a tease. You know that I won't let you off that easily now right?" Andrews tone was no different than Neil's, his eyes were completely dark, and the moonlight slipping from the window, made his golden hair shine, and his eyes spark, which really, took Neil's breath away. "Will you put the condom on me?"_

_Neil reached to grab the condom Andrew was offering him. Slowly opening the package and pulling himself on his knees to have a more comfortable working position. He swiped his tongue around Andrew's hard dick, savoring in Andrew, playing with his tip while looking up at Andrew's eyes, which were completely focused on him. The hazel almost gone and replaced by dark. Seeing the exasperated look on Andrew's face, who clearly wanted to get on Neil already, he placed the condom On his mouth and started putting it on Andrew. Slowly, helping himself with his hands when needed. Meanwhile, Andrew was not taking his eyes from him, hanger crossing his eyes , lips curved into a small smirk._

The foxes kept on watching, non of them daring to utter a sound, all transfixed by Neil's sexual performance. Kevin had never thought that a man could be that,......, that,.. no, homosexuality is not a good thing when you want to be a professional..., yet Neil's face, those sounds, and the eagerness in his eyes, bffffff, it really was something. How would he be able to look him in the eyes after this, damn! That was going to cause some problems at practice but.....

Matt, was grabbing Dans arm, more like clenching it really. He had been Neil's best friend since he met the beautiful and broken boy. He had seen him break, piece himself together, smile, play..., but he had never seen him like this. He was beautiful, almost pretty for a boy, with those Safire eyes, beautiful cheekbones and auburn hair, he was really nice to look at. There was no denying that. He had always considered himself straight, but yet he had found himself staring at him sometimes. Looking at the way those long eyelashes batted when he was sweating and panting from practice. At the way he tried to hide himself on Andrew's shoulder when someone paid him a compliment, at that body, toned but thin. At those strong lean legs, and that round, round ass..., but he'd never given much thought at it. He knew most of his team mates looked at him, stared at him when nobody was watching. He knew some of the freshmen tried to play dumb, while practicing, to get Neil to show them how the stick had to be held, just so the guy would get close to them. But he never knew that Neil could be this sexy. He was feeling Dan's heavy breathing at his side, and everyone's eyes trained on the screen. But what was worrying him was the hard on he was sporting. God, he had never had a hard on for a guy, and less in a place where there was more people around. How the heck was he supposed to act around Neil when he came back...

Erick was hard as a rock, Nicky noticed a little bit surprised. He himself was a little turned on too, ok, maybe more than a little. He was transfixed at the hungry way Andrew looked at Neil with. He had never expected to see him looking so... so human. And Neil, God Neil, he was flushed and panting, teasing at Andrew and, so hard! It was going to be awkward, yet he couldn't stop watching. And Erick looked like he was enjoying the sight. He had noticed the way he had looked at Neil the first time he saw him. Really, it was ok, Nicky was not the jealous type, and everyone got that reaction at seeing Neil for the first time. The guy, for all his obliviousness, was really cute. And the way he reacted to very simple and common things was so fucking adorable. It was hard though, he had bet on Neil being the bottom, so he and Alison would be 500$ richer but,,....., he never expected to settle that bet. He had fantasized about Neil, but imagining and seeing for himself was way different. It really looked like if Neil had been born to arose men, and woman for what he was seeing in dan and Alison's faces. Even fricking Renee was entranced by it. God, how was he going to act around Neil now? And what if Andrew found out? With how territorial of Neil he was...

Allison and Rene were sited side by side on the couch, eyes trained on the screen, not even a fire could distract them now. How outrageously loud he was. Mouth slightly parted, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, and heavy breathing. Andrew had him melted and god those sounds. The good news was that a bet was settled but...

Rene didn't know what to do, this was a really interesting film but, it seemed like if they were invading their privacy, yet no one looked anywhere near close to turn the tv off. Andrew would get mad if he found out, and judging by the way the foxes were reacting to the film, they would act awkwardly around Neil, which would lead to a slip out, and Andrew finding out, which would be a really, really dangerous thing. Not to mention the embarrassment Neil would go through if he ever found out. She made a small note to try and prevent the foxes from doing anything that may trigger a slip out.

_"Fuck babe, you are so tight. relax a little" Neil's heavy breathing combined with his moans, had Andrew fighting really hard not to end too fast. Damn, Neil and his sex appeal. Neal had begun to stroke himself, and was now bitting his lower lip. Andrew couldn't stop looking at him, he wanted to kiss him so bad, so damn bad. He wanted to feel those beautiful lips, savor them, breath in Neil's breath. So he ended up leaning in and taking Neil on a soft wet kiss. Their tongues were entwined together. Neil was breathing in Andrew's scent, loving the feeling of the blond guy In him. Neil was getting close to his orgasm, it was building up as Andrew hit that spot, again and again, not giving him time to breath. Meanwhile they kept the kiss going, playing with their tongues, now more used to the feel of both entwined._

_Andrew was caressing Neil's checks, cupping his face and Kissing him with all he had, he knew they both were close to the edge now. It was hard not to be intoxicated by the feeling, Neil trusted him with all his being, and that made them connect in a way" baaaaabbbeeee!!!!" Neil was about to... "I can't anymore". Andrew understood immediately and said " come for me babe"_

The foxes releasing a huge breath watching Neil's orgasm face. He was so loud and so expressive. The film was reaching to and end and they didn't want it to end.

_"Wooooooww! Andrew you are amazing" that made the blond guy smirk. They were panting and Andrew had settled himself by Neil's side on bed, not even bothering to turn the camera off. He had wiped clean Neil's stomach, the rest of the cleaning had to be done in the shower, and he would enjoy that later. " god, we have to find more time to repeat this" Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at his annoying striker " shut up, jolsten"_

_Neil was in a bliss, and he knew Andrew was too, he would have never said that sex could be this good, he was getting addicted at it. It was a shame that they had to find time to be completely alone to do it. He knew it was because of Andrew's territorial nature. More than once he had said that it was Neil's fault for being that loud, but he couldn't help it. When Andrew was inside of him, the pleasure was too much for him to bare. He had been very embarrassed the first times, because he really wanted to stop those sounds, but he was truly helpless when it came to Andrew._

_Andrew stood up and motioned for Neil to follow "c'mon, I am not staying in bed without having a shower" . Neil looked up at his boyfriend and braised both his arms in his direction, which made Andrew raise both brows. " c'mon! Don't be a lazy ass josten"_

_Neil tried to put on his most adorable face and said "if you don't carry me, I'm afraid I'll have to remain in bed for a few hours until I recover my strength. Besides if you carry me, all that saved energy can be used for other purposes on the shower" that had Andrew reliving a sigh. Andrew positioned himself closer to the bed and waited for the striker to get closer to the edge of the bed. He had won._

_Andrew carried his boyfriend to the bathroom._

"Ohh my Goooood! Andrew has a fluffy sideee!" Said Nicky with a spark in his eyes.

Allison turned on the lights and closed the tv, removing the DVD and placing it in its box. All the foxes were looking rather baffled " well, thaaaat waaaas something else" everyone seemed to be transfixed so she wasn't expecting anybody to answer when Matt said. " how are we going to..... to look at them now? Everyone was thinking about this

 

"Ma.... maybe it won't be that awkward?" Said Nicky hopefully

" you are. Crazy if you think it won't be, I will remember this shit every time i look at either of them" said Matt looking down at the floor like if it were the most interesting thing in the universe.

" well, we have already watched it so there's no point complaining now" Allison said, looking rather smug. "And besides, at least now we know that those two also have so fuzzy feelings on them, not to talk about how ...

"We are not talking about this right now" said Renee before Alison could finish " I feel so bad, we have totally invaded their privacy!"

" oh, c'mon, we all enjoyed the crap out of it. And there is no way they are going to find out" said Allison.

"We....we should just try to not mention it. If they find out...." everyone stared right into Kevin's direction. He was staring at his own feet, cheeks rather flushed. And a bottle of gin in his hand. Everyone tried to look away at the obvious bulge in his pants. Not that they would comment on it, since he was not the only one turned on by the early revelation.

A silence revolved around the gathered foxes as they all tried to collect their thoughts. No one quite knew how to react. What they had just watched was too much to cope with right now. They knew that they would have to try and act normal around them, but it would be not an easy feat. More so by the fact that they would remember the film every time they so much as looked in Neil's direction.

"Let's drink!" Dan said, reaching for the bottle of vodka that was at her side. "We still have the whole weekend to figure it out".

Everyone seemed to agree to the idea, because not five minutes had passed when all of the had a drink in their hands. And after a couple rounds, they were starting to doze over. Compelled by the weeks of exhaustion combined with the emotional exhaustion of what they had just watched.


End file.
